


The Bee Movie

by Naemae



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Homestuck
Genre: Bees, HII KK, Movie: Bee Movie, Mpreg, New phone who dis, Nutella, Pregnancy, Trolls in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemae/pseuds/Naemae
Summary: Pregnaaaaaaaaaaaancystuck. ye. Doomed timeline junk, most pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppeople ded.





	The Bee Movie

You stare at the screen in dismay. Who wrote this? Why does it exist? Was someone a little too tipsy while writing this and decided not to care about editing? You dont really kkkkknow. But you do know that this fic is the most bveautiful thing you hav eever scene.

\--------------------------------------------------  
By: Roxyfukscatzzzz and Calllliburnneatsssssparentsss

KK glared at the stunned face of a certain bee obsessed troll. Why. Why is this happened. But this isn't the same Sollux. Who dis.(new phone) It diff Sollux. You are very confused. Help. HE got YOU pregnant. weeeeeeeeeeeeell not this one. But yooooooooooooooou could honestly care less. oh god terzi is still horny as usual. hel-p. 

After Terezi AGIAN asks to pail you stamp your way to your room and slam the door. Aradia inputs something dumb probably as you cant here it from behind the wll. this sucks. Pregnancy sucks. You are emotional right now and no one is helping. Solluxs floats tru the wall, "It2 hiip two fuk beees."

"hii KK"

"GOOOOODDDDDAMMMMITTTTTTT. ow cant' shouts no more" KK says v sads. He thinks for a moment. "Can you get me Nutella?"

"II dont want two bee here." he respondszzzzz.

Terezi inputs, "1'll g3t 1t!!!!" 

https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-wKtrX0WW7Cw/V2FLeohaVnI/AAAAAAAAAZg/vF14x89whYsIoUWQQtJ9S2YiPaV_LckuQCCo/s800/smileday+%281%29.gif 

"Thank you."

"wait how did you find that ur blind......i could have diiiieeeeeeesddddddd." KK says

"Why the fuck am ii here" Sollux asked.

"I want tea now plz." KayKAy asks.

"m4rry m3 f1rst." Terezi says.

"Ill be the Minister!" AA shouts from the other room.

https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0262/7435/products/Earl_Grey_1280.jpg?v=1469669234

"h3r3 you go. 1ts 1n a s33 through cup 4nd 3v3ryt1ng." TZ grins devillishly. "Now p41l m3."

"Lets watch a shitty movie kay?" Kaaaaaaakaaaaaaa demends quietly with his mouth full of nutella.

\---- to movo skip cz lazy---------

The beeeeeeeeeee movoe plays on the screen with the non-godteirs on the couch while AA floats. Yes. Draw this plz cause good scene. Anyway, the intro plays with a very dramatic scene as the group of friends im with spam bee pictures and im dying slowly. but again anyway..........alll four of them start comparing the worl setup being vry similar to troll society. It actually rompts some decent conversation whcih i will now type out v seriously cause this need to be serious somewhwre.( fuck we didnt record this gdi)

\----the dialogue

LARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY KINNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG im sorry okay ill be srs maybe.

 

The intro rolls past without much interruption other than small commentary about to script but nonetheless it was a very calm scenario. Karkat sighs and leans into Terezi's shoulder, "Why did we decide to watch this movie anyway?"

She ended up giggling quietly, "Well to be honest Karkat, it seemed like a good movie to cheer you up at least. Well that, and it has bees."

"Isn't this quite similar to Troll society, as in the bees to the trolls?"

TBEEC


End file.
